Alt girl? Really?
by greysfan27
Summary: Takes place the night that Beca gets arrested, once she makes her way back to her room and finds all the Bella's there. She and Chloe are together, but no one knows. One-shot.


After Beca and Aubrey argued about the song choices and the girls asked her some more questions about prison, they all started getting tired and were ready to leave.

"I'll see you guys later, I just need to ask Beca a question." The redhead said as all of the girls stood up and got ready to leave.

"Bye Beca, bye Chloe." They all said as they headed to their respective homes, definitely ready to get some sleep after what had happened earlier.

As soon as the door shut, Chloe left her spot of leaning against Beca's desk so she could grab Beca's arms and look into her eyes.

"Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" She asked, her beautiful blue eyes showing complete concern for the girl standing in front of her.

"No, I'm fine, I promise." The brunette assured her.

"Good. I'm so sorry that all of this happened, Beca." Chloe pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, it's fine. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't a big deal." Beca shrugged it off as she pulled away from Chloe and went to her closet to change into sweatpants and a hoodie.

"I just can't believe that all of that happened, it's not fair." The redhead said, still thinking that Beca was upset.

"Chloe, it's done. I'm okay, I mean, yeah my dad wasn't happy, but he'll get over it." The brunette sat back down on her bed and looked up at the redhead who looked like she was about to cry.

"Stay with me tonight?" The brunette asked, holding her hand out to Chloe who smiled shyly and wiped the few tears off her cheeks before she reached forward and squeezed Beca's hand.

"Of course." She walked over to Beca's closet and quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top before turning off the light and walking back to Beca's bed.

* * *

The girls lay together on Beca's bed, facing each other with their fingers intertwined.

"I wish you would let me tell Aubrey about us." Chloe sighed heavily as she looked at Beca with a sad smile.

"I know you do, but she hates me, and I don't want her to be mad at you for dating me." Beca explained.

"Well she can get over it, Beca. We've been together for 6 months now, I'm tired of hiding it."

"I am too, believe me, but I just think Aubrey is way too stressed to handle this right now. I know she's your best friend, but right now she's also one buckle short of a straightjacket." Beca quipped as Chloe let out a chuckle.

"You're right, I know you are. I just want to tell them so we can be together in public." She explained as Beca's eyebrow rose.

"Oh really? And what would we do together in public?" She asked, wanting to hear what her girlfriend would have to say.

"A lot of this-" She said, referring to their hands being locked together, "-some of this-" she started kissing and nipping at Beca's neck and earlobe, causing the brunette to moan quietly, "-and lots of this." She finished before she smashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

After minutes of making out, they broke apart, breathless, right as Kimmy Jin walked back into the room so Beca rolled over to look at her, expecting a lecture.

"Beca, I've told you so many times, I don't care if ginger stays over as long as nothing happens between you two." The girl said sharply, glaring at Beca and Chloe, who was laughing silently into Beca's shoulder.

"Nothing was going on, Kimmy Jin, we were just about to go to sleep." Beca said as her roommate gave her a disbelieving look.

She rolled over so she could quietly kiss Chloe on the lips before she went to sleep.

"I love you." She said sincerely, melting the redhead's heart.

"I love you, too." She said happily, leaning forward for one last kiss before she rolled over so Beca could cuddle up to her.

* * *

Weeks later, the Bella's had lost the semi-finals, so they were out of the running now, much to the chagrin of Aubrey. However, Chloe didn't mind too much, all she wanted to do was tell her best friend about the great relationship she was in.

One afternoon, two days before Spring Break, Beca and Chloe were making out on Chloe's couch in her apartment when Aubrey walked in.

"So is this why you're always siding with her in practice, Chloe?" Aubrey yelled as the girls jumped away from each other.

"Hey, Aubrey. I thought you were going to be gone until dinner?" Chloe asked, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"The meeting was cut short, back to the point. You and alt girl? Really?"

"Beca and I have been together for a while now, Bree. We're really happy." Chloe said, sliding closer to Beca and grabbing her hand.

"Did you have ulterior motives, Beca?" Aubrey suddenly accused.

"What are you talking about? Ulterior motives? I really liked Chloe, so we started going out." She answered back, starting to get angry.

"I'm just saying that Chloe started to take your side a lot, was that your plan when you started going out with her? Try to get her to convince me to change the set list?" The blonde looked at Beca as Chloe started so get really angry.

"Aubrey, that's ridiculous and you know it." Chloe stated as she glared at the blonde.

"Fine, I know it's ridiculous. And I could see both of your toners from 3 miles away since the day of the activities fair, so I guess your relationship is believable."

"Thanks, I guess." Beca said slowly, not sure if Aubrey was approving or not.

"And Beca never asked me to argue with you about songs, I promise. That was all me, I just thought we could benefit from some new songs. You know?"

"Well it's too late now, so I'll just leave you two to what you were doing." The blonde started walking back to her room.

"Do you wanna order in pizza tonight and watch movies? The three of us?" The redhead asked her friend before she made it to her room.

"Sure, that works with me. No sex on the couch though!" She yelled before she shut her door, leaving Beca and Chloe sitting there with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"I told you. One buckle short of a straightjacket." Beca reiterated as Chloe laughed and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"I love you, Beca." She pulled back and placed a kiss on the brunette's lips, causing Beca to smile into the kiss.

"I love you too, Chlo." Beca leaned forward once more to connect their lips as they heard Aubrey yell something from her room.

"No sex on the couch guys! I'm Dixie Chicks serious!" The blonde had yelled.

Beca smiled as Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her into Chloe's room and pushed the brunette onto her bed, connecting their lips again.


End file.
